


What We Do In The College Dorms

by chrishaggy, richies_glasses (orphan_account)



Series: spooky boys [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Ben Hanscom, Human Stanley Uris, Multi, Roommates, Vampire Beverly Marsh, Vampire Eddie Kaspbrak, Werewolf Bill Denbrough, Werewolf Mike Hanlon, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrishaggy/pseuds/chrishaggy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/richies_glasses
Summary: Eddie is a vampire and Richie is a werewolf, and they both are doing their best to prevent people finding out. Also they were roommates (oh my God they were roommates).





	1. In Which Eddie Kaspbrak Is Failing Calculus

Move-in day technically wasn’t supposed to start until 8am, but Eddie showed up at 6:30. After all, he’d prefer not to start off the year covered in sunburns. The person at the key pickup looked at him skeptically. “What are you so early for? I can’t give you your keys until eight, you know.”

Eddie focused for a moment, then said in a voice deeper than normal, “I have a legitimate reason to get mine early.” It sounded more stupid than hypnotic to him, but it worked on humans.

She blinked slowly. Looked down at her clipboard, then back up at him. “Oh, yes, of course. Name?”

“Edward Kaspbrak. I’d requested an apartment style dorm?”

Two hours later, there was a loud knock on the door. Eddie hurriedly shoved the last of his fanny packs into a drawer. “Coming!”

He pulled open the door and came face-to-collarbone with his new roommate. He was easily the tallest person Eddie had ever seen in real life. And then, instead of introducing himself like a normal person, Eddie asked, “The fuck are you so tall for?”

His roommate raised his eyebrows. “You’re just short, you could probably fit on a barbecue!”

“Shut up, I’m five-seven, that’s higher than average in most places.”

His roommate was laughing now. “Ok, shortstack. I’m Richie.”

“Eddie,” he grumbled. 

~~~~~

Eddie and Richie's dynamic was... strange. If you asked either of them about the other, they’d say they could _ not _stand each other. Richie thought Eddie was entirely too uptight, and Eddie hated Richie’s way of making everything into stupid jokes. They snarked at each other every chance they got, but almost never actually fought, except when it came to game night. 

Richie had suggested it, and Eddie had agreed, thinking it might help them learn to live with each other, or at least become somewhat friendly. How wrong they had been. 

Uno started out well enough. They sat on the living room floor, not really talking, just dropping cards onto the pile. The average Uno player would’ve said they were almost _ too _quick, but neither of them seemed to notice. Unfortunately, they couldn’t get through one game without incident.

“You can’t stack plus twos!”

“Yes you can, it’s in the rules!” Eddie reached for the box and peered inside. “Why isn’t the rule sheet in here?”

“I threw it out, who needs to check the rules for _ Uno_?”

“You do, apparently!”

“I’ve been playing Uno for _ years _ and I’ve never seen people stack plus twos! It automatically skips your turn!”

“No it doesn’t, half the fun is seeing it rack up to like sixteen! Who have you been playing with?”

“_Sixteen? _How are you supposed to even come back from that, that’s such a shitty rule.”

“It’s totally possible if you know what you’re doing, but you obviously don’t.”

“_Excuse _ me?” Richie almost seemed to be _ growling_, low in his throat. 

“You heard me.”

Richie grabbed his phone. “No, you know what, I’m gonna fucking Google this shit.”

“Go ahead.” The cocky tone made Richie’s blood boil. 

“Yes!” he crowed, brandishing the phone at Eddie. _ You cannot stack +2 and +4 cards. _

“Bullshit, who even tweeted that?”

“Uno Official, it’s _ verified_,” Richie practically sing-songed. 

“Cowards,” Eddie muttered, a barely perceptible hiss on the _ s_.

“You’re just saying that because you were wrong,” Richie laughed, and Eddie saw red. Before he knew what he was doing, his fist was clenched around the neckline of Richie’s T-shirt. His fangs slid out, and he quickly shut his mouth before Richie saw. _ What was he supposed to do now? _

Before he could do anything, Richie shoved him off. Hard. Eddie dimly registered a crash as he careened into the nearby wall. The back of his head throbbed painfully, but it soon subsided. The shock, however, did not. Richie had just… thrown him into the wall. 

“Shit, shit, I’m so sorry-” Richie scrambled towards him, extending a hand.

“It’s fine,” Eddie interrupted. “Just… I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Eddie walked into his room, deathly calm, and shut the door. 

It was only after Eddie left that Richie noticed the sizable dent in the wall. Fucking werewolf strength… he’d probably given Eddie a broken bone. Or at least a sprain. 

It would’ve been better if he’d gotten mad, Richie thought. Mad he would at least understand. But Eddie wasn’t angry, or even cold. Just… normal. But that somehow made Richie’s guilt even worse.

He hesitated outside Eddie’s door, but eventually summoned the courage to knock. “Are you… sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Goodnight.” Well, Richie understood _ fuck off _when he heard it.

~~~~~

On Sunday morning, Richie woke up earlier than usual. Eddie was still sleeping - probably making up for the frankly concerning number of all-nighters he pulled during the week. _Thank God_. Richie really didn’t want to face him again after last night. He would make Eddie breakfast, Richie decided. It wouldn’t be an apology, but… a good first step. 

Eddie woke up to the smell of cooking. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. To vampires, any food smelled rotten, no matter how fresh it actually was. The clock on the wall read 9:43. College and a nocturnal sleep schedule do _ not _ mix well. And no matter how much Eddie wanted to go back to sleep, he had assignments for Monday. 

Richie nearly burned himself when he heard the bedroom door open and Eddie walked out. Eddie gave him a strange look. “You good?” He quickly tried to play it off.

“Yeah! Totally fine,” Richie said, too quickly. “Do you want some of this? I made enough for both of us.” He holds out a plate. 

Eddie stares down at it for a moment. “I’m okay, thanks.”

“Are you sure?” Although Richie’s trying to be nonchalant, Eddie can see that he’s slightly hurt. 

“Yeah, I usually don’t eat breakfast.”

Richie puts the plate down and turns his gaze back to the stove. “That’s not very good for you, you know.”

Eddie isn’t quite sure how to respond, so an uncomfortable silence hangs over them. Eventually he silently returns to his room. 

~~~~~

Stan and Richie met at the mall. Richie had asked to hang out, partly because he wanted to get away from his dorm (and Eddie), but mostly because he missed his best friend. 

"Staniel!" he called across the food court. Stan rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"Hi, Richie."

"So how've you been? How's college life treatin' ya?"

"It's good, I guess. I haven't had to pull an all-nighter yet," Stan laughed. 

"Wow, look at you being all organized and shit. Couldn't be me."

"Shut up, you literally get better grades than me," Stan admonished. 

"Sounds fake but ok."

"_Sure_, Mr. Graduated-with-a-4.0-and-got-a-merit-scholarship, keep telling yourself that.”

They walked aimlessly through the stores, not buying anything, just enjoying each other’s company. Stan told Richie about his new friends, and Richie told Stan about the girl in his English class who charged her Juul during lecture. 

“How’s your new roommate?” Stan asked. 

Richie sighed loudly into his hands. 

“Oh my God, what did you do?”

“Why do you assume _ I _did something, rude.”

“Did you, though?”

“...Maybe,” Richie admits. “Ok, I fucked up big time. We were doing game night, you know, to get to know each other better, and we were arguing about the rules of Uno ‘cause Eddie wanted to stack +2s and that’s _ illegal_,” he began. Stan raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “So I Googled it and it _ is _ illegal, right, and he got really pissed. I mean, _ really _pissed and he grabbed my shirt-”

“He _ what_?”

“Grabbed my fuckin’ T-shirt,” Richie motioned to the spot where Eddie had done it. “Which is bad, I know, but I pushed him off me and he kind of… slid four feet and crashed into the wall.”

“Holy shit,” said Stan. “The… _ you know_… strength?”

“Yeah, I _ guess_? The wall was cracked up too and I probably broke one of his bones and I feel _ shitty _and-”

“Beep beep, Richie. It’ll be okay. Did you apologize to him?”

“Yeah, right after. He just kind of brushed me off and went to bed, and I made him breakfast this morning and he wouldn’t eat it, he probably hates me now, God.”

“Wait, so he was _ fine _ after he hit the wall hard enough to crack it?”

“Yeah, he just got up and he was completely fine, which is _ kind of _weird now that I think about it… Maybe he just doesn’t get hurt easily? Or do you think he’s also…?” Richie trailed off.

“I don’t think so, maybe if that keeps happening, but not after a one-time thing.”

“Still, even if he isn’t, he’s _ pissed _at me now and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t _ tried _ to fix it, he’ll probably cool off in a few days. You should probably just give him some space.”

Richie took a deep breath. “You’re probably right, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You got any wild stories to top that?”

“Well, _ actually_…”

~~~~~

When Richie got home, the dorm was silent except for the muffled conversation of their neighbors, who seemed to be having a heated discussion about the merits of _ Twilight _ over _ The Vampire Diaries_. Richie didn’t really understand the whole sexy vampire craze - all the actual vamps he had met were pretentious bitches with major superiority complexes. 

He flopped onto the couch with a book he had to read for his English class. He was five pages in when he heard a low muttering from behind Eddie’s door. If he concentrated, he could make out what Eddie was saying - being a werewolf did have some perks.

“Goddamn integrals… why the hell are there five thousand different methods that you have to know… I’m a fucking _ criminal justice major_, why do I have to know this shit-”

Richie knocked quietly on the door. “Eddie?”

“Shit, sorry, I’ll be quiet-”

“No, it’s ok, but do you want me to help you?”

A moment of silence. “I’m fine, just… being dramatic. Thanks though.”

_ Just give him some space, _Stan had said. Dammit.

~~~~~

Eddie may have said he was just being dramatic, but his quiz grades said otherwise. After the latest, his professor had warned him he’d fail if he kept this up and recommended he find a tutor. 

So here he was, at the tutoring center. 

“Name?” asked the receptionist. 

“Uh, Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.”

He gestured down the hall. “Third door on your left.”

Eddie quietly walked down the hall, pushed open the door, and froze. “Richie?!”

Richie looked equally shocked. “Are you here for, uh, calculus tutoring?”

“Did you plan this?”

“What, no, they don’t actually tell us the names of the people we get assigned ‘til they show up!”

“Whatever, it’s fine, I’ll just go,” Eddie turned back towards the door. 

“Look, Eddie, you can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” 

“Avoiding me!”

Eddie stared at him. “Why not?”

“Because, I… I feel shitty about what happened the other night and I know it was really really bad but I wanna apologize,” Richie said quickly. “So… I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have got so mad over a game of fucking Uno.”

A beat. Eddie scrutinized Richie, looking for signs of disingenuity. But he couldn’t find any, Richie seemed to mean what he had said. “I’m sorry, too,” he said eventually. “For provoking you... and grabbing your shirt.”

“That’s ok, but I wanted to ask… are you sure that nothing’s, uh, _ broken_? ‘Cause the wall was banged up pretty good.”

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, we are _ not _getting our deposit back. But I’m okay.”

“So, truce?” Richie extended a hand.

Eddie shook it. “Truce,” he agreed.

“And now, what you actually came here for,” Richie said, flipping through the calculus textbook on the table. “Techniques of integration!”

Eddie groaned. “Oh my God, did you actually hear what I was saying that time?”

Richie grinned. “Yep. Every word.”


	2. In Which Richie Tozier Watches Buffy The Vampire Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood, minor character death, vomit, mentions of injuries

For the record, Eddie absolutely hated nightclubs. The music playing so loudly you couldn’t hear yourself think, let alone talk to anyone, the sweaty bodies pressing in on you from all sides, the questionable sticky stains (Spilled drinks? Vomit? Other… bodily fluids?) Eddie shuddered just thinking about it.

Why, then, did he inevitably find himself in one at least once a week? Well, aside from all that, nightclubs also happened to be the perfect hunting spot for vampires. Drunk people generally aren’t very suspicious of a stranger approaching them, getting close to people isn’t a choice but a forced necessity, and the dark lighting obscures anything about them that looks slightly inhuman.

Eddie and Beverly sat at the bar of _ Risky Reels_, waiting for the still mostly-sober crowd to let their guard down. At one point the bartender asked suspiciously if they’d even ordered anything. 

“No, but I’m _ so _ tired, won’t you _ please _let us sit for a while?” Bev asked coquettishly, batting her eyelashes. The bartender immediately complied, and Bev and Eddie had to hold back their laughter. 

An hour later, they ventured out onto the dance floor. This was the worst part - finding a victim. Luckily tonight it was pretty quick. 

“Hey there, cutie,” slurred a young woman as she grabbed Eddie’s shoulder to stay upright. She reeked of alcohol and perfume, and Eddie resisted the urge to push her off. 

“Uh, hey,” he said awkwardly. 

She laughed crazily. “You’re so funny!” Eddie didn’t know if that was some kind of vampire seduction power or if she was just _ really _drunk. Probably the latter. 

“...Thanks. Do you wanna dance?”

She grinned. “Sure!”

They moved to the beat pulsing through the club, the woman still laughing, and Eddie slowly leading her to one of the club’s private rooms. 

When he emerged a few minutes later he had blood all down the front of his shirt. That’s what happens when you don’t get the angle exactly right - you get the main artery and the blood goes _ everywhere_. It’s an absolute nightmare to clean up. He dipped a finger in the blood and rubbed it around his nose and mouth. 

The bouncer raised an eyebrow as he left. “It’s just a nosebleed,” Eddie said, walking faster. 

~~~~~

It was 2:24am when Eddie got back to the dorm. He hoped Richie would be asleep so he wouldn’t have to explain why he was covered in blood, but no such luck. Richie was sitting in the living room, headphones in and two books open in front of him. 

“What the hell happened to you?” he demanded. Eddie frantically tried to come up with a better excuse. “Do I have to fight someone?” Richie asked darkly. 

“What? _ No_, don’t fight anyone!”

“Then why’s your shirt soaked in _ blood_?” 

“Uh, nosebleed?” Eddie offered weakly. 

Richie got up and moved towards him, making doubly sure Eddie was okay. “That’s a lot of fucking blood from a nosebleed.”

“Yeah, I’ve… uh, I’ve had them since I was a kid, they look kinda freaky but I’m fine, really,” Eddie lied. 

Richie took a long look at him. “Well, if you’re sure,” he said slowly. “Do you need any help cleaning up?”

“No, it’s okay, a little Oxi-Clean and it washes right out.”

~~~~~

Richie could feel Eddie’s eyes boring into the back of his head. He wasn’t even doing anything that would bother him, just watching TV, and he had remembered to put his headphones in. But Eddie was still staring.

Richie turned to face him. “What?”

Eddie immediately looked away. “Nothing. Uh, what are you watching?”

“_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Why, you got a problem with it?”

“No, I just think it’s unrealistic as hell, I mean why would the vampire’s entire face change just because they had fangs? They fucked up their whole faces! Also, they just completely lose their minds when they’re in their creature form? What’s up with that?” Eddie said, a little too passionately.

Richie shrugged. “I don’t know, man, I’m only watching it ‘cause I like Oz. Also I don’t really think they were going for realistic, it’s a fantasy show.” 

Eddie did his best to be nonchalant. “I _ guess_? Still, I think it’s weird. You have fun, though.” 

~~~~~

“How would you feel about getting a pet?”

Richie looked up from his paper. “Is that even allowed?”

“Well, yeah, this is a pet-friendly college, so as long as it’s not too big it’d be fine.”

“Looks like someone’s done their research,” Richie laughed. “What kind of pet were you thinking?”

_ Not a cat not a cat not a ca- _“Well, I’ve always really wanted a cat.” 

Richie couldn’t exactly say, _ Sorry Eddie, I’m a werewolf, and unfortunately dogs and cats don’t exactly get along_. Luckily he’d always been good at bullshitting. “Uh… sorry, I’m allergic to cats. Would you be okay with a dog?”

Eddie thought for a moment. “I guess that’d be fine?” he said, but Richie could tell he was hesitant. 

~~~~~

“Hey, Eddie, I’m staying with a friend tonight, so you got the dorm _ all _ to yourself,” Richie said, grinning. Eddie threw a couch cushion at him. “But I was wondering, did you wanna get dinner?”

On the one hand, Eddie really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night hunched over the toilet. However, he also didn’t want to fuck up his and Richie’s still-forming friendship. “Sure, where were you thinking?”

~~~~~

Eddie’s throat burned like he’d recently developed a drinking habit. Of acid. The toilet was filled with bloody chunks of his dinner, and his head was pounding. He slumped against the bathroom door, closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the pain.

~~~~~

Richie met up with Mike and Bill in a secluded spot in the woods. Kinda stereotypical, but it worked. 

“We have…” Mike checked his watch. “About ten minutes.”

“Shit, we better get set up,” said Richie, placing a bag with spare clothes off to the side. 

“Richie, werewolves, not-” 

“Swearwolves, yeah, I know,” Richie finished for Mike, laughing. 

They watched the moon rise in the sky, a perfect white circle. "It's go time, boys," Richie joked.

The transformation was painful, even after going through it fifteen times. Initially, Richie had thought it was pretty... anticlimactic. Fur had grown on his face and hands and his ears had become slightly more wolfish, but the worst of it was an intense pins-and-needles sensation. Then Mike had informed him that that was only the first part. 

The full transformation had been absolutely terrifying the first time. His body had lengthened, and he could _ feel _ his bones shifting and cracking, sending jolts of pain running through his limbs. His arms grew until his hands brushed his kneecaps, and his face changed shape to accommodate the growing snout and his canines extending into sharp fangs. The tiny bones at the base of his spine grew into a full wolf tail, and two-inch claws sprouted from beneath his nails. Looking back, he was surprised no one had called the cops, with how loud he'd been screaming. But now he at least knew to brace for it.

As wolves, the three would hunt for some small prey, rabbits usually. Although they were still _ aware_, the “animal” instincts were much more powerful in wolf form. And usually the instincts were _ screaming _ something along the lines of _ We haven’t eaten in a month you need to fucking hunt_. It made Richie almost feel guilty, how much he enjoyed it. 

~~~~~

Eddie was in the bathtub, drifting in and out of wakefulness, blood and vomit still crusted on his chin. He hadn’t particularly felt like leaving, or pausing to question _ how _exactly he’d gotten here, so he just… didn’t. His throat and stomach still pulsed painfully. 

The squeak of the bathroom door cut sharply through Eddie’s hazy state. “What the fuck happened to you?” Richie demanded, eerily similar to a few nights ago. “And don’t fucking say you’re fine, I have eyes, you obviously _ aren’t_.”

Eddie blinked. “Fuck. What time is it?”

“It’s like eight a.m,” said Richie, confused. “But…” he gestured at Eddie in the tub and the vomit smears on the floor. “Seriously, are you okay? Are you dying or something?”

Eddie laughed bitterly. “No, I’m just… having a really shitty week, I guess. Must have been something I ate.” He pulled himself up and out of the tub, ignoring the way it made his head throb. Richie scrambled to offer support. Eddie leaned on his arm and let Richie walk him to his bed. 

After full moon nights, Richie was practically dead on his feet. An unfortunate side effect of lycanthropy no one warns you about - it seriously fucks with your sleep schedule. After getting Eddie out of the bathroom and making sure he was okay, he fell into bed and was asleep in minutes. 

~~~~~

When Richie woke up, it was dark out. Not surprising - most werewolves slept through the day after a full moon, according to Mike. Transforming into a wolf isn’t exactly easy on your body. He rolled out of bed, groaning as the soreness he’d barely felt last night came on in full force. 

He decided to head to the kitchen first - whatever he’d eaten last night was long gone. But he was stopped short in his tracks by the sight of Eddie, on his way into the bathroom with a bottle of Clorox. 

“You look like shit,” Eddie said, eyebrow raised. 

Richie laughed. “This coming from the one who was passed out in the _ tub _ last night. How are you already…” Richie made a vague gesture. 

“Uh… I dunno, it was probably just a stomach bug or something.”

“You were like… not _ conscious_, I’m pretty sure stomach bugs don’t do that.”

Eddie shrugged. “Well, I’m good now. But _ you _aren’t, why the fuck are you covered in bruises?”

Richie had to fight to keep his face neutral. “I just bruise easy, I guess.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes but didn’t probe. “Lemme patch you up, at least.” He really hoped Richie didn’t have any open wounds, but there were none that he could see. 

“Nurse Eds, huh?” Richie grinned. 

“Don’t call me that, asshole,” Eddie grumbled. “I’m just gonna go get my first aid kit.”

It began perfectly fine. Eddie disinfected the scrapes on Richie’s arms, telling him to _ be fucking careful next time, what if they’d gotten infected and you ended up in the hospital? _ He did his best to ignore the faint scent of Richie’s blood. 

Richie breaks the silence. “What happened to your arm?” he asked, gesturing at the bite marks on Eddie’s wrist. 

Thank God Bev had told him to come up with an excuse early. “Dog bite, a while back. It’s all good now.”

_ Dog bite? _Richie thought. Eddie had been totally fine even after being basically thrown into a wall, which even Stan had agreed was suspicious. And he had a scar… dog bite could just be a euphemism. Could Eddie be another werewolf? But there was no way to ask without also throwing suspicion onto himself, so he filed that away to think about later. 

~~~~~ 

“Okay, uh, I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt,” Eddie said, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. 

“Damn, take a guy out to dinner first at least,” Richie joked, hoping to distract Eddie. If he saw Richie’s scar he would probably start asking questions, and Richie really didn’t think he’d take _ Oh, that’s the scar I got when I was attacked by a werewolf, but I’m totally fine now, he helped me out during the turning process and is pretty cool actually _as an answer. 

“Oh no, you got me, I only want you for your body,” Eddie shot back. 

Richie gasped, scandalized. “I knew it!” 

“Seriously, though, lemme get the ones under your shirt. I’m not gonna be weird about it, don’t worry.”

“No, no, it’s not that, I… fuck. Okay.” He could always just use the usual excuse, right? Eddie would have no reason to doubt him. He started unbuttoning his shirt, more slowly than he usually would. “I, uh, I got a big fucking scar on my chest, cause I was a dumbass kid and climbed up a really tall tree and then fell out, I got scratched by this bitch of a branch that was sticking out and so I got this sick looking scar,” he says, too fast. 

Eddie blinks at him. “It’s okay, really. Unless you’re like… uncomfortable with it?”

“I am absolutely fine! Totally fine, one-hun-dred-per-cent fine!” He pulled the shirt off himself. 

Eddie’s immediate thought was that he shouldn’t have found that hot. He and Richie were _ barely _friends, and he had said that he wouldn’t make it weird. 

_ Focus_. He concentrated on the now much stronger tang of blood in the air - at least it got his mind off… whatever that was. 

And then he got a good look at the scar. Which… couldn’t have been more than two years old, much less go all the way back to when Richie was a kid. An old scar would have smelled like rusting metal and tarnish, but this one smelled _ fresh._ His fangs started to slide out, and Eddie quickly pulled them back in. He’d finish cleaning Richie up before asking any more questions - he’d seemed really nervous to let Eddie see the scar in the first place. 

“Could you turn around?” Eddie asked, tone as nonchalant as possible. When Richie complied, he saw the source of the blood scent. A medium-length gash cut across Richie’s back, crusted over with dried blood. Eddie cleaned and disinfected it as gently as he could, but it did cause slight bleeding, and Eddie couldn’t stop his fangs coming in. Thank God Richie had his back turned. 

He worked as quickly as his shaking hands would allow, bandaging the cut and forcing his thoughts away from blood and the fact that he hadn’t eaten since the nightclub, taking deep breaths of the sharp disinfectant to clear his head. 

“Alright, you’re all done,” he told Richie, barely concealing his relief. 

Richie turned back around to face him. “Thanks, Eddie,” he said, uncharacteristically serious, “you didn’t have to do that.”

Eddie shrugged. “You did the same for me, seemed only right, you know?”

It was only a few hours later that Eddie noticed smears of Richie’s blood still on his fingertips. Before he could think too much about it, he popped them in his mouth, and gagged. That wasn’t human blood. Probably his own, from when he’d cleaned the bathroom. It had to be, right?

~~~~~

“Hi, this is Richie, I messaged you on the cat adoption website. I’m calling about the lykoi cat for sale?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at us on twitter @/thatonemezzo and @/notjamesransone


End file.
